Un instant s'oublier
by Brume
Summary: Sirius est parti sauver Harry au ministère. Severus l'attend dans la Forêt...mais c'est Remus qui vient, avec la nouvelle que l'on sait. Un instant d'oubli, le temps de partager les larmes et la tendresse, avant que l'aube... One-shot. Slash RL/SS !


**Disclaimer** : Ces jolis messieurs sont à JKR, et la Forêt aussi. La dernière phrase est à Jean Genet.

**Pairing** : RL/SS sur fond de SB/SS

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Publiée sur la communauté LJ sevys_now pour l'anniversaire de Zazaone.

**Note** 2: Il est question de relations entre hommes, si ça dérange quelqu'un, qu'il passe son chemin !

Il fait les cent pas entre les arbres qui murmurent sa propre peur dans la fêlure du vent. Chacun de ses pas fait bruire la mousse humide qui jonche la terre de la Forêt Interdite. Il lui a dit qu'il reviendrait. Il le rejoindrait après avoir sauvé son filleul, ce crétin qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que jouer les télépathes avec le mage noir. Sirius n'a pas voulu qu'il reste Square Grimmauld, et il est bien évident que pour conserver sa couverture, l'agent double ne pouvait accompagner les autres membres de l'Ordre au ministère. Alors il est là, à faire les cent pas dans la forêt, à trembler d'impatience et de peur auprès de l'abri de feuilles et de mousse qui accueillit leurs premiers ébats. L'angoisse lui dévore le visage, ses yeux dardent une intensité à déchirer l'ordinaire voile impassible qui les recouvre et ses lèvres susurrent imperceptiblement des mots absurdes vers le ciel. Il brûle du regard la constellation du chien, invoquant un sortilège ancien dans une langue oubliée.

Et puis le lit de feuilles émet un froissement : quelqu'un vient. Soulagement ? Non, Severus a beau se dire que personne d'autre ne viendrait le retrouver ici, il ne peut étouffer le sentiment de malaise qui se roule en boule dans sa gorge.

- Lupin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? s'enquiert-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Mais s'il a empêché sa voix de s'étrangler, il a oublié la hargne.

- Severus, je... La voix du loup ne cherche pas à maîtriser quoique ce soit, et le fait est qu'elle regorge de larmes.

- Non. Le ton est catégorique. Le regard en revanche exprime le cri que la voix refuse d'émettre. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est hors de question. Ca ne peut pas avoir eu lieu, puisqu'il ne veut pas. C'est une raison suffisante, non ? Non ?!

La voix grise se tait. L'homme en noir s'affaisse sur une pierre et, avant qu'il ait pu réagir, tout son corps s'agite de spasmes frénétiques et rauques.

Non. répète-t-il, comme pour se convaincre que ce n'est pas possible. SIRIUS !!!

Remus se laisse tomber à ses côtés. Son regard perdu fixe un point aveugle entre les arbres, jusqu'à percer l'obscurité qui les enserre, que ses yeux ne soient plus que brûlure. Les larmes qui débordent de ses yeux grand ouverts tracent un sillage brillant sur son visage terni. Severus hurle une longue plainte éraillée, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se déchire dans un râle, que sa gorge ne soit plus que douleur. Alors il s'effondre sur le lit froid de feuilles mortes, épuisé, bras en croix, mâchoires serrées, paupières crispées. Quand il sent une main posée sur sa respiration heurtée, il ouvre des orbes de pure douleur sur le regard d'ambre éteint. C'est avec des gestes mécaniques, que Remus s'étend auprès de l'espion, lui effleure gravement le visage, sans prêter attention au léger sursaut de surprise de celui qui ferme à nouveau les yeux sous la caresse, libérant les pleurs contenus.

Ils ne pourraient dire combien de temps ils sont restés ainsi à enfouir leur peine dans la nuque de l'autre.

Remus ne tressaille même pas lorsque les doigts de Severus se laissent couler de ses épaules à ses hanches, lorsqu'une main s'aventure presque timidement sous sa robe. Leurs traits tirés partagent le même air de certitude. Les explications et les pourquoi se rappelleront à eux bien assez tôt, demain. En attendant, les caresses frêles mais résolues leur offrent cet instant d'oubli que les mots leur refusent. Les yeux se referment sur cet accord tacite, tandis que les lèvres se cherchent, que les langues se frôlent, que les mains apprivoisent chaque contour du corps de l'autre. Un à un, les vêtements disparaissent, négligemment jetés, loin, comme tout ce qui n'est pas cette étreinte fragile.

Du bout des lèvres, Severus parcourt le trajet sinueux des cicatrices du loup, qui abandonne un long gémissement. Du bout des dents, Remus goûte la peau si pâle, presque phosphorescente à la lueur de la lune. Leurs soupirs se perdent dans le bruissement des branches, un écho indistinct répond aux halètements qu'ils arrachent à cette nuit quand leurs sexes se frôlent, quand leurs érections palpitent. Brusquement, Severus bascule sur le ventre, entraînant Remus sur lui. Le contact du torse et du dos infuse dans leurs membres un frisson convulsif. D'un même mouvement, les mains se raccrochent qui à l'épaule fine et satinée, qui à la hanche anguleuse et douce, comme à un dernier rempart avant la chute. Severus laisse échapper un puissant soupir de douleurs et de plaisir quand les doigts s'insinuent lentement en lui, frémit quand une autre main s'égare le long de son sexe tendu. Enfin Remus vient se perdre entièrement en lui. Ils retiennent leur souffle. Le va-et-vient se fait intense, leurs corps entremêlés se soulèvent au rythme suave du plaisir, alors ils exhalent leurs cris, leurs sueurs et leurs larmes jusqu'à la jouissance. Jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Leurs corps inertes d'extase retombent l'un contre l'autre. Deux prunelles d'onyx plongent une sorte de long merci dans la tendresse des yeux d'ambre, avant de se perdre vers le ciel pâle. Paix. Silence. Etirer le temps encore un peu, et cet instant de plénitude brumeuse, avant que l'aube ne reprenne tout.

- Je... J'entends son rire.

...

...

- Moi aussi.

Un rayon traverse fébrilement les hautes branches, effleure leur nudité, dévoile leurs visages fatigués.

_C'est déjà le matin. _


End file.
